Golden Toy Foxy
G.T. Foxy has no relation to Golden Foxy whatsoever. If your looking for him, well, you see the link. "What if we barge our heads at the door all at the same time?!"-telling Foxy and Freddy how they could escape Puppet's Cove in the comic series, The Puppet Strikes Back. Info *Looks Like: Foxy, smaller, golden, rosy cheeks, large golden hook. *Starting place: Present he is in is in Parts/Services, then moves to party room. He comes out later that night. *Jumpscare: Foxy's but starts out like Toy Freddy's. *Sounds: "Woof!", "Yarr!", "Ye soul be mine...", "(Little kid's evil laugh)". *Friends: Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, Mangle. *Enemies: Puppet, Toy Freddy, Mike, Jeremy, Toy Series. *Role: He would pop out of his box and everyone would cheer. Used mostly during parties. Lead violinist. *Plushie: It looks like him sitting in a present box with his head and hands sticking out. The non-hooked had is holding a violin. Movement patterns and etc. Mostly, his box would teleport from Parts/Services into the party rooms. He would then wait for an in-game minute or two, and slowly come out of his present box. Winding up the music box, wearing the Freddy Mask, and flashing him with lights will keep him at bay. When flashing, he will rather disappear like a ghost, or scamper off to his box. Winding up the music box will make him fall asleep, you know the Freddy mask, and playing dead will make him ignore you. But, if he catches you off guard, he'll kill you before you can even blink. Also, his adorableness is a very big problem, because you'll stare at him for hours saying, "Awwww, he's so cuteeee!!" and what-not. Also, G.T. Foxy can come into the office, and strike at random. He may be weak, but he can find exploits and loop-holes in your defenses in no time flat. Active Nights *Night One: Not really active. Not even there, really. *Night Two: Very rare to see. Kinda there, only sometimes. *Night Three: Around a lot, very easy to spot. *Night Four: "Awwwww, he's so cuteeeeeeeee!!!". *Night Five: "God help me, god help me god help me!!!!". *Night Six: He will come. *Night Seven: "I zig and zoom..." *Night 8: "...I'M COMING FOR YOU!!!!!!" Deathminigame: "Pop goes the balloon" At a party, kids start losing there balloons, so Captain G.T. Foxy must grab them. In the end after grabbing balloons, kids will cheer. A large hook maneuvered by The Puppet, Toy Freddy, and Toy Chica will then come out and grab him. The hook pulls him into a back room, and the door closes. The Purple Guy then bursts through the entrance of Freddy's. Your then jumpscared by G.T. Foxy. Themes *''You are a Pirate!!'' *''The G.T. Foxy song'' Trivia *He is the only animatronic not to be possessed. It's the fact he's been locked away for years is what made him who he is. *He is he only animatronic not to show the endoskeleton in his ears aside from, well, Chica. *He can be seen drawing a picture of Foxy while inside the party room. *His audio is a mix of BB's and Foxy's. *He is the only one who can free roam at day. But, he is sealed in a back room. *Hence him drawing a picture of Foxy, it can make sense if he was his hero. *If you shine a light on his box in the P/S, he will say, "I hope someone is finally letting me out...after 2 years. *Sniff*..." *In The Puppet Strikes Back he is killed by Toy Freddy in a fireplace. It's a reference to, well, ya know. *If Golden Freddy is in the office, GTF will cease his attack. *In TPSB, he says that there is more to "The Missing Children Incident" then Freddy thinks. *GTF is a pirate. *GT can create his own illusion, called "Static G.T. Foxy". It's him holding Bonnie's guitar, making odd rasping sounds on Cam 03. The camera's screen will be pure black and white, and a very odd static rolling over the screen, at certain times, he will turn into a message saying, "Where are they?". *He is by far the 2nd cutest animatronic. The cutest is Dezaray. *His Phantom form, called PGTF, looks like him, but as a stereotypical ghost. Phone Call Hello? Oh hi! Glad to see you here again. Well, um, we just found out about an animatronic who was locked in the back room. Yeah, he was kinda sad for some reason and said he didn't want to come out because something about the animatronics. So, just one more guy to watch out for, right? So, yeah! Good luck, and don't get killed! Adios!- Phone Guy, GTF's first appearance: Night 2. Category:Male Animatronics Category:Toy Animatronics Category:Golden Animatronics Category:Foxes Category:Counterparts Category:Aidan the Hedgedog's Stuff Category:Golden Toy Animatronics Category:Phone Guy Category:Phantoms